leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = "Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!" |Highlights = * New Champion: * Battle Academia skins ** New Legendary Skin: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia Battle Academia Ezreal profileicon.png|Battle Academia Ezreal Battle Professor Graves profileicon.png|Battle Professor Graves Battle Academia Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Jayce Battle Academia Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Katarina Battle Academia Lux profileicon.png|Battle Academia Lux Battle Principal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Principal Yuumi Battle Professor Formal Graves profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Graves Battle Academia Formal Jayce profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Jayce Battle Academia Formal Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Katarina Battle Principal Formal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Yuumi The following Emotes have been added to the store: Dislike Emote.png|Dislike What the Bread? Emote.png|What the Bread? It Me Emote.png|It Me Never Again Emote.png|Never Again Hype Pengu Purple Emote.png|Hype Pengu Purple Hype Pengu Blue Emote.png|Hype Pengu Blue Hype Pengu Red Emote.png|Hype Pengu Red Hype Pengu Orange Emote.png|Hype Pengu Orange B-baka! Emote.png|B-baka! All For You Emote.png|All For You The Golden Council Emote.png|The Golden Council The Golden United Emote.png|The Golden United The Golden Faceless Emote.png|The Golden Faceless The Golden Warband Emote.png|The Golden Warband The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Ward Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk Ward League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** No longer has a -second cast time. ** If Master Yi has struck less then the maximum amount of targets and there are no eligible targets nearby, he strikes the same target for 25% damage before checking again. These minor strikes deal damage instantly. ** Duration is now always seconds, rather than depending on the number of targets. * ** No longer has a -second cast time. * ** No longer gains while off cooldown. * ** Bonus movement speed changed to % bonus movement speed from % multiplicative movement speed. ** Base duration increased to 9 seconds from 7. ** Takedown duration extension reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes . Invisibility lasts until he casts a damaging ability, receives non-periodic damage from a champion or moves more than units. Movement within a brush is not counted. ** While invisible, Teemo's sight range is increased by 25%. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** Guerrilla Warfare's cooldown refreshes twice as fast while in a brush. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . ; * ** cooldown reduction reduced to % from 50% at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; - New Champion * (Innate) * (Q) * (W) * (E) * ® Items ; * Phantom hit frequency increased to every third attack from every second attack. * Armor penetration increased to 15% at all levels from . * Magic resistance penetration increased to 15% at all levels from . Upcoming Champions ; * ** New VFX glow when the shield is about to regenerate. ** Malphite's size now scales with bonus armor, capped at about 350 bonus armor. * ** Range increased to 700 from 625. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** No longer steals the target's movement speed for % for 4 seconds. ** Now grants % bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. ** Now the target for % for 3 seconds. ** Missile now spawns from his right arm rather then from behind him. * (Reworked W) ** Renamed to Thunderclap from Brutal Strikes. ** Malphite's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage on-hit. Additionally, for 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks also deal physical damage in a cone to units behind his target. ** Thunderclap resets Malphite's basic attack timer. ** For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. * ** New VFX crater on impact. ; * ** Health ratio now scales for . * - Rework ** Zac squishes himself down, making him immune to Crowd Control for up to seconds. Any enemies standing on top of him are slowed by %. ** Charging for at least 1 second before recasting causes Zac to scoop up enemies on top of him, carrying them towards the target location. While flying through the air Zac is unstoppable. Upon landing nearby enemies take magic damage and are slowed by 25% for seconds. Reactivating before Zac charges up knocks back nearby enemies instead. ** Zac bounces 4 times, gaining bonus movement speed as he does so but becoming unable to use basic attacks, , or for the duration. Each bounce deals to all nearby enemies, for 1 second and subsequently them by 20% for the same duration. Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each beyond the first dealing 50% damage but not them. Howling Abyss ;Map-specific balancing * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Reduces shielding done by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 8%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -10% from -8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Reduces shielding done by 15%. ** Healing done modifier changed to -15% from -25%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. ** Decreases incoming damage by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. Bots * removed. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skins for (legendary), & . * A Little Demon skin for , which was decided based on a vote. Choose the next Tristana skinThe Next Tristana Skin Is... Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New solo-lane AD champion from The Jungle. * New non-traditional champion. New Assassin Champion 2019 Teaser 01.jpg|New Assassin Champion Teaser New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChampion Roadmap: April 2019 Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 1 Mordekaiser Update Teaser 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 2 Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes